


Birth by Grief

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Romance, Smut, Time Skips, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's dead... Although that's a tragedy, on the brighter side, we have a new lustful relationship with Shuuya Kano and Tsubomi Kido! (One-shot) (Lemon)</p><p>Originally on ff.net, published on the 24th of November, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth by Grief

She was dead. The one who loved them the most. She was dead. The one they always looked up to. She was dead. Kido, Seto and Kano couldn't handle it. They'd just lost their older sister. Even if they weren't related by blood, she was incredibly important to them.

Since their older sister, Ayano, had departed from the land of the living, the siblings felt isolated and alone. Kousuke Seto had removed himself from the trio, spending most of his time with animals. He didn't leave on purpose, he just felt more relaxed and understood with the wild life that surrounded him. Both Tsubomi Kido and Shuuya Kano were a mess together. Kano tried to hide it behind his ability, constantly putting on a brave mask to disguise his true feelings. Kido on the other hand, poured her eyes out into her duvet. She barely left her bed except to make trips to the bathroom and the pantry. Their father, Kenjiro, was constantly disappearing on them and with no mother, they feed themselves with potato chips and cookies.

With Seto leaving every day, it gave Kano and Kido some time together. They barely talked to each other in the first few days, but with Kido bawling often, Kano knew he had to step up and help her. He pushed down his feelings and sat down on Kido's bed. She looked up with tear filled eyes, seeing the shape of Kano come into focus over time.

"Hey Tsubomi." Kano nervously grinned, trying to keep up with his cheeky image. She said nothing, just continued staring at him with wet eyes. "Want to talk to me… About… Anything really…?" Kano rubbed the back of his neck, trying to lighten the mood she was bringing down. More silence, she was good at it. Eventually, she looked away in a depressing manner. "Come on." Kano slid closer to her.

Kido gripped her duvet tightly. "I never thought it would be this hard a second time…" Kido cried out into Kano's lap. He carefully placed a hand on her soft hair, stroking for comfort. Soft weeps left her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shuuya, don't leave me too…" She whispered suddenly. Her words caught Kano completely off guard. There were times Kano was absolutely sure she hated him within every inch of his life.

He gulped, feeling a large weight drop on his shoulders. "I… I won't." He smiled as she spun her whole body around to see the face of the man who was comforting her. The moment was abruptly passionate. Some sort of tension rose up and choked the both of them. Their eyes locked as their cheeks burned red. Kido shakily pushed herself higher, nearly touching Kano's lips with hers. She wasn't sure about this, but they were blood related after all, so it didn't feel wrong in any way to her. Kano seemed more embarrassed about the situation than Kido as he was frozen solid. To free him from his curse, Kido moved the last few inches, bringing their lips together for a blast of passion that was utterly unexpected from the two, unexperienced tweens. Kano felt her velvety lips push against his, feeling butterflies disperse. Kido lost her balance with her lone hand keeping her up and accidently pulled him down with her as she made contact with the floor.

"Whaa!" Kido cried out as she hit the floor. Kano landed over her, stopping himself from falling directly on her. The blushing continued as this time, Kano made the move. He brushed his lips along hers, making her really want him. Kido pulled him into the kiss, beating Kano at his own game. The kiss lasted until they both ran out of air. The look the two gave each other was special. They knew that from this moment on, their relationship was different, but they were okay with it.

Months had passed since they'd shared their first kiss with each other and since then, their relationship has only gotten more and more heated. Seto still visited his animal friends, but not as much anymore. Kano and Kido had to see if he left whether they'd be siblings or lovers for the day ahead. Today, Seto was up bright and early to meet with his singing birds, yelling his farewells to the sleepy siblings.

Kido had built a shell around herself, forgetting the pain of Ayano's death, but she still had her special sweet spot for Kano. She groggily pushed herself under Kano's sheets, wrapping her arms around his waist and slowly nodded off once again.

She woke half an hour later from a kiss. Kano smiled, arms around Kido's body. "What do you want to do today?" He spoke cheerfully. Kido simply shrugged, pulling her body closer to his. Kano planted a kiss on her left cheek bringing a smile to her face. She replied with a kiss to his neck. Kano flinched slightly, feeling an odd amount of pleasure from that location. Kido picked up on this and continued kiss his neck over and over again. "I guess we could do this!" Kano grinned cheekily. He pushed her down onto the bed and let his lips enjoy the soft skin along her neck. Kido let out strange moans she'd never made before and her face was already beginning to redden.

"Shu-Shuuya…" Kido exhaled the breath she'd been holding in since he began almost two minutes ago. Kano let himself explore without realising. One hand slowly slid up her bare thigh, lifting the thin and slightly short nightgown she wore. His other hand gently ran over her developing breasts with no bra in between. "Please, be gentle…" Kido's voice sounded fragile, not the voice she'd use normally. She generally spoke with a hint of boredom in her voice, acting tough and unamused, but this was a completely different side of her that only Kano was witnessing. Kano lightly brushed his fingers up her thigh, reaching an extremely private location. Light pubes were sprouting from the area above, a greenish colour.

"Tsubomi? Are… You sure you want to continue?" Kano gulped nervously, his hand hovering over her private region. She didn't speak, she just looked at him with big, innocent eyes, slowly being devoured by lust. A delicate nod took place right before he pushed his middle finger against her clit, not knowing what would happen next. Kido moaned, grabbing the bed sheets with all her might. She barely masturbated, only trying it twice and getting bored not too long after starting. This sensation was very new to her. Kano recoiled, thinking she was in pain.

Her face was flushed, looking up at her lover. "A-Again…" She whispered. He lightly rubbed the same finger against her clit some more. Kido bit her lower lip tightly, trying to hold back a loud moan. Kano's curiosity got the better of him as he allowed himself entry inside her exceptionally wet vagina. His middle finger entered her with a sudden push causing a gasp of shock to come from the girl beneath him. Her nipples were now stiff from the erotic actions happening to her body. Kano played with her right nipple as his finger massaged her insides. "Oh… Ah! Ah…" Kido constantly let out pleasurable noises, varying in volume.

This pleasure continued for another four minutes until she was squirming all over his bed. "Gah… Kyaaa!" She cried out nonsense before her body went into a series of short spasms while an unfamiliar liquid squirted out of her vagina, wetting Kano's arm and sheets. Her breathing was loud and intense. Kano smiled, seeing the pleasure Kido was recovering from. He wiped his arm against the side of his bed, collecting the liquid on the sheets that were already in desperate need of a wash.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Kano grinned, kissing Kido's cheek.

Her heavy breathing made it difficult for words to sound from her mouth, but she tried never-the-less. "Shuu… Ya… I love you…" Her soft smile, along with her flushed face, was absolutely beautiful in Kano's eyes. Kido recovered after another ten minutes of heavy breathing and slight spasms that were late to the party. "I guess… I have to help you now…" Kido gulped, fixing her sleeping ware that got dishevelled during their new experience. "It's fair that way."

She pushed Kano onto his arse and pulled down the boxers he slept in. A short struggle occurred with Kido having trouble removing his boner from inside. Both of them were nervous. Kido swallowed the saliva in her mouth, getting mentally prepared to follow her words. As her head went lower, Kano's sexual excitement skyrocketed. He felt her smooth lips roll over his head and down part of his shaft in one go. The warmth inside Kido's mouth was incredible and unanticipated to Kano as she moved her tongue against his cock. He felt his orgasm one spark away after so much excitement earlier. Her technique was in need of work, but that was to be expected from a girl who'd never seen a penis in person before, let alone, given a blowjob. Even with her current technique, Kano was barely able to keep his cool. Kido grabbed his base with one hand, tugging him in a looping pattern. Her mouth and tongue focused on the head of his penis while her hand worked the shaft. It wasn't long until he ejaculated without warning. Kido began coughing and spluttering as the warm, salty liquid shot into her mouth. She spat the surprisingly large amount of semen onto his duvet, disliking the taste immediately.

Kano laughed a little before cuddling up to his lover for a minutes. They'd have to do something about his bedding, but for now, the two had just taken a big step in their relationship. "I love you too Tsubomi." He kissed her forehead as her arms wrapped around him.

Sixteen. The Mekakushi Dan has grown phenomenally from what it originally was. They had been through a lot together and now they rest at nine members. The Mekakushi Dan base was fairly empty one night. While Kido, Seto, Kano and Marry lived in the base; the others lived in other places although they sometimes stayed the night. Marry and Seto were fast asleep, the perfect opportunity for pubescent desires. Kido and Kano haven't been active as lovers in a while, still hiding their relationship from everyone. With the Mekakushi Dan being so busy all of a sudden, they were cut dry.

Kano slowly pushed his door open and slipped it shut behind him. His footsteps were silent as he crept through the hallway towards the leader's room. A squeak sounded out from the door hinges as he pressed it open. The room suddenly lit up as the awoken girl flicked on her bedside lamp. Kano gave a cheeky smile as he got caught in the doorway. "What's the time…?" Kido asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Roughly midnight." Kano spoke quietly, tiptoeing to the end of her bed. "Seto and Marry are asleep too." Kido rolled her eyes while opening up her arms, letting him in for a hug. He gladly took her up on the offer. The scent of Kano had become rare to Kido lately. With his scent floating around Kido's nose, her desires surfaced rapidly. Wanting more of him by the second, Kido pressed her lips against Kano's, almost immediately introducing tongue into the equation. Kano lost his shirt in a matter of seconds while Kano tried his best to remove hers. She wore a white tank top to bed along with panties that matched her hair. Once her tank top flew, Kano pushed her into the sheets kissing down her neck. His lips stopped at her breasts, suckling on one of her erect nipples while a hand teased the other. Kido moaned, brushing her left hand through Kano's hair. Her face was bright red, feeling an intense amount of pleasure already.

"K-Kano, I… Want more…" Kido cried out, her free hand against her mouth. Kano happily obliged, moving his mouth down lower. His lips pressed against her soaked panties, getting a taste of her before making direct contact. She moaned into her hand, feeling her desires burning inside. Kano licked up the middle of her panties, sending shivers throughout the receiver's body. "M-More…" Kido panted. Kano grinned, slipping his fingers underneath the elastic, pulling her panties off. Her face was turning redder by the second. His lips returned to her vagina, pressing his tongue along her wet lips. Two fingers on either hand were used to spread her lips, letting Kano see more of her than ever before. "It's embarrassing…" Kido continued to pant, feeling faint. His tongue entered, moving in fast. Kido immediately grabbed her sheets for support. "F-" She cried, but stopped herself with a broken moan.

Kano wriggled his tongue around, sending wave after wave of pleasure to Kido's core. He released one of his hands to play with her swelling clitoris. Kido's body jolted violently under the thick surges of pleasure. Licking her up, down, left and right, Kano was cherishing her taste. "Oh God… I'm go-going to… Cum!" Kido panted loudly.

"You're going to wake Seto and Marry like this." Kano pointed out. He continued pleasuring Kido with his fingers for a few more seconds until her arse lifted from the bed. A long squirt of her juices sprayed Kano and her sheets. He gathered a mouthful of her liquids before crawling back up to Kido. Her face was completely flushed as her panting was that of a dogs. His lips connected to Kido's. Kido accepted him opening her mouth to allow tongue entrance. She was not expect a rush of her own ejaculatory fluids to invade her mouth. She swallowed in surprise, getting a full taste of herself. She coughed, letting remaining drops spill onto her pillow and chin. "Delicious, right?" Kano smiled.

In a matter of seconds, he was thumped on the back of his head. "…It is to me…" He squeaked. She didn't say anything about the matter, secretly enjoying it. Kano cheekily brought his lips back to Kido's. She couldn't stay mad at him for long anymore, accepting him again. No surprises this time, as their tongues grinded against each other.

Kido felt his erection press against her bare vagina. His lower half was only dressed in boxers, but soon after she felt this presence, they were around his knees. Their lips were still intertwined as Kido grabbed his member. She tugged on it softly, guiding it. It had been over four months since they last had intercourse while oral had been squeezed in whenever they had a chance to be alone. Kano felt his head bump into her pussy. Soon after, he was pushing inside. Their lips separated as Kido inhaled deeply in anticipation. His first thrust inside caused Kido's eyes to shoot wide open along with her mouth. He slowly pulled out, listening to Kido's voice tremble in undeniable pleasure. "Kano… Keep going!"

Kano moved at a steady rate, each thrust making it a little deeper inside of her. Tears of pleasure blurred her vision, biting her bottom lip. Not too long after they began, Kano started picking up the pace. Kido ripped a pillow from under her head and pushed it against her mouth, biting into it hard. Kano dropped his head lower to meet her left nipple. His tongue pressed against it, letting it mould around it. His soft movements along her nipple caused her body to twitch repeatedly. As he begins to suck on it, she moans loudly into the pillow, muffling her greatly.

Erotic sounds from their private areas start becoming louder and louder as Kano speeds up and pushes deeper. Kano felt her the walls of her vagina begin to tighten around his cock. The faster he goes, the more Kido's breasts bounce around wildly while her legs wrap around his waist.

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck! Ahh, God!" Kido cried into her pillow, saliva dripping down her cheeks. The pleasure was overwhelming for her. Kido's waist lifted off the bed, her hands running through her own hair while the pillow was firmly gripped by her teeth. Her back arched as her legs tightened. "I'm gonna… Cum again!" A few seconds later and Kido had squirted all up Kano's stomach. Kido was moaning repeatedly, rubbing her clit with one hand to keep the pleasure a little while longer. "Ah… Ohh!" She screamed as Kano's erection slowly pulled out of her.

A noise called out to them as a warning. Footsteps were loudly coming closer. They looked into each other's eyes and without a word, Kido rolled off the bed, turning invisible as she hit the floor. Kano turned into a clean Kido, throwing the duvet over himself and pushing the extra clothing onto the carpet.

After a couple seconds passed, Seto busted into the room. "What's wrong?" Seto asked in a panic.

"Wha-? What are you on about?" Kano acting the part as if she'd just woken up.

Seto looked around the room from the doorway, not seeing anything too out of the ordinary. "I'm sorry! I thought I heard you in trouble. Goodnight!" Seto bowed before closing the door shut behind himself. The two waited half a minute until they were sure he had left. Kido appeared right before his eyes and jumped onto the end of her bed. Looking up at her lover, she noticed him playing with his newly added breasts. Turning red once more, Kido whacked the back of his head.

"Ow…" Kano sulked, forcefully turning back to his own appearance. He was surprised when Kido lowered her head onto his erection. "Huh?" Kano questioned with that single noise.

"I've… ejacula-ted… Twice… You haven't once…" Kido somewhat explained her sudden desire for the taste of his erection. She had trouble getting past her embarrassment when speaking about this topic. She placed his cock back into her mouth, running her soft lips over it, using the technique she's always used. One hand gripped his shaft, jerking him with a perfect amount of pressure while her mouth worked on pleasuring his head. She could taste herself on him with a mixture of his own flavour. Her tongue massaged the bottom of his head. Kano couldn't take much more of her warm mouth and impressive grip. He grabbed the back of her head with both hands, pushing his erection deeper into her mouth. She gagged a little before getting used to it. He tried to push his whole length into her mouth, but she couldn't do it.

Kano's breathing was heavier and his eyes were shut tight. A sharp breath later and he'd ejaculated into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide as his semen spread around her cheeks and tongue. Kido grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table, spitting it all out. "You should know better! I can't get use to that taste!" Kido pouted, stilling tasting it vividly. Kano simply laughed and planted a meaningful kiss on her forehead. "I… Can't stay mad at you… Goodnight Kano." Kido sighed, pulling the duvet over her body.

"What if Seto or Marry walk in in the morning?" Kano asked nervously.

Kido looked up at Kano. "Relax, Seto and Marry wouldn't come in. What if I was getting dressed? They wouldn't risk it. He'd at least knock first."

Kido nodded, pulling the duvet over himself. "Goodnight Kido." He smiled as he slid his fingers between hers.

 **Author's Note:** **Hopefully you enjoyed this story. If you want another Kagerou Project lemon, go to my profile and find the one-shot "Crowded Lust". It's not Kido/Kano, but it is still Kagerou Project nevertheless! (It's possibly better, you be the judge!)**

**Side note: Yes, the title is a Kingdom Hearts reference. In this case, it is talking about their love being born by the grief of their older sister.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
